Ghost, or Behind Blue Eyes
by ArrogantPlatypus
Summary: When Bianca moves to Sacramento to escape her tragic past, she runs into two men who might be able to unlock the hurt buried inside her. Wow, that sounded really cheesy. Please just read it :3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smosh. Obviously. I do, however, own the OC Bianca Rayne Greenhill.**

I smiled as I stepped off the plane onto the hot pavement of Sacramento Airport. With my hair tucked up under a hat and sunglasses hiding my eyes, I felt almost normal. Nobody was staring at me, whispering behind my back. It was a good start to my new life.

I guess I should explain. My name is Bianca. I'm nineteen years old, and I grew up in the small town of Dukirk, population 200. In some ways, I'm not that different than other girls. I'm tall and slender, with milky white skin that refuses to tan. I'm not missing any limbs, and my face is pretty enough, but that's where the resemblance ends. Because I, Bianca Rayne Greenhill, am an albino.

My hair is pure white, and my eyes are deep ruby red. When I was little, my mother told me that I was beautiful, that I wasn't a freak.

She didn't realize I could see her cringe every time she looked at me.

I never went outside very much until I was six. Then I had to go to school, and my life became a living hell. From the beginning, everyone was afraid of me. Even the teachers. I was called a freak, a monster, a ghost. That was what everyone started calling me. Ghost. Not even the teachers called me by my own name. I had no friends.

My fellow students said mean things to me. They tripped me, they stole my books. They scrawled threatening messages on my locker. Every person in school. Every last one of them went out of their way to be cruel to me.

The only living creature I really loved was my cat, Jet. I found her when I was in grade two, after I had crawled into a thicket to hide, sobbing as if my heart would break. She crawled up to me and started licking my tears away, meowing softly.

I lifted my hands from my face and looked at her. She was pure black, with startlingly blue eyes.

In superstitious Dukirk, black cats were shunned.

She was an outcast, like me.

After that, I was somehow able to make it through each fresh day of torture, just at the thought of going home and seeing Jet.

Near the end of grade six, my mother fell gravely ill. My father had left her when she was pregnant. Her parents were dead, and she was an only child. I had no other family.

I kept going to school, barely able to get by with the unemployment checks we received each month.

At the age of eleven, I had taken on the task of managing a household. I was still tormented at school. No matter where I went, I couldn't escape from the jeers, the whispers.

Only in complete darkness did I feel safe. It was the one time that I could hold the illusion that I was normal. Then the sun rose again, and my illusion shattered like porcelain.

I would have quit school, but I was clutching on tightly to my dream, my one hope for the future.

All my life, I had wanted to be an author. Books were my safe haven, my escape from the real world. Books didn't judge me.

In grade ten, my mother died. I was sad, but we had never been really close. She had never been able to really accept me. I moved on. Got a job, paid the bills, added to my savings.

Then the unthinkable happened. When I was in grade twelve, as much of an outcast as I had been since kindergarten, I came home to find Jet, lying dead in a pool of her own blood. One particularly cruel boy in my classes had killed her.

That day, something broke in me. Jet was the one thing that kept me sane, kept me from hurting the people who hurt me, kept me from deciding to just end it all. And she was gone. Just like that.

There was one month left of school. I graduated with flying colours, even though my teachers all hated and feared me. No one could deny that I was smart, even if I was a freak.

As soon as I got my diploma, I left on the first available flight to Sacramento.

Now I was here, away from the judging eyes of Dukirk. I was never going back there. Ever.

I checked the slip of paper that I was holding tightly in my hand. It contained the address to my new house.

It was quite a ways from the airport, and I had a lot of luggage, so I hailed a taxi. In twenty minutes I was standing in front of my house. It was small, but neat. I fished out the key the real estate agent had mailed me and unlocked the door, dumping my bags on the floor as I stepped inside.

I looked around quickly. It was nice, fully furnished, with two bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and an office.

Then I went back outside and locked the door. I had noticed on my way here that there was a pharmacy a couple of blocks away.

_I'll buy some hair dye._ I decided. I had bought coloured contacts at the airport. I was going to change my look entirely. For once in my life, I was going to fit in.

(A/N: well, that was a bit dark :P I know smosh isn't in it yet, but they will be. Don't worry ;) please review, i just started this off a sudden whim. Teehee. Whim )


	2. Chapter 2

At the drug store, I selected a bottle of hair dye called 'Atomic Turquoise'. If I was going to dye it, might as well make it interesting, right?

As an afterthought, I also grabbed eyeliner, mascara, blush, and eyeshadow. I couldn't really afford it, but once I started working, it would be okay, right?

I hurried home, hat and sunglasses still safely in place. The first thing I did when I arrived home was hurry to the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror and opened the package of hair dye.

Half an hour later, my hair was wet and bright turquoise. Carefully, I applied eyeliner, mascara, and blush. I hadn't really used it before, but come on. It's not that hard. Anyway, I've seen people wearing makeup, seen tutorials. The Internet is a marvellous place.

The last thing was to put in the coloured contacts. I had a bit of trouble with that part, but once they were in I barely felt them.

Slowly, I turned to face the mirror. It took me a minute to realize that it wasn't some other girl looking through a window at me.

That face in the mirror belonged to me! I ran my fingers through my fine, wavy hair, which was now almost completely dry. I looked... beautiful. More than that, I looked normal. Sure, I would still stand out with my vibrant hair and milky skin, but for once, I wouldn't stand out in a bad way.

My eyes were dark blue. Peering into the mirror, I failed to find even a hint of the ruby red beneath.

I smiled at my reflection, satisfied.

After brushing out my hair, I changed out of my old baggy sweats and t-shirt into some of the new clothes I had bought at the airport. I decided to wear pale blue skinny jeans and an off the shoulder shirt with white and purple stripes. Pulling on my new black Converse boots, I went outside and flopped down on the front lawn.

As I sat watching people and cars hurry by, I noticed something odd. On the lawn of the neighbours beside me, nibbling on some grass, was a gray guinea pig. I looked around, but there was nobody in sight. Standing up, I walked quietly over to the creature and crouched down beside him, not wanting to startle him. He ignored me and kept eating grass.

Tentatively, I picked him up and cradled him to my chest. He squeaked and wriggled a bit, but then burrowed up against me. I giggled as I went to the front door and knocked, still holding the guinea pig in one hand.

After a few seconds, the door opened.

A man, who looked to be a few years older than me, stood there. He had swoopy light brown hair and blue eyes. He looked confused, but when he saw the guinea pig I was holding he looked astounded.

"Charlie?" He said, looking surprised. I handed Charlie to him, and he grinned as Charlie squeaked emphatically.

"So he's yours?" I asked. That's me, master of stating the obvious. "I found him on your front lawn. I'm your new neighbour, by the way."

The man smiled at me. "He must have gotten out of his grazing ark. I just left him for a minute to get a cold drink."

He held out one hand to shake, and I took it. His hand was soft and warm, and his grip was firm.

"I'm Ian." He said. "Do you want to come inside for a minute?"

I nodded and followed him inside.

"I'm Bianca." I supplied as he placed Charlie inside a large cage.

He grinned broadly. "So you're our new neighbour, huh?" His smile turned somewhat mischievous. "I guess our old neighbours finally got sick of us running up and down the street swearing and wearing Spandex in front of their house."

I stared at him. "And you do these things why?" I asked.

He laughed. "Me and my roommate Anthony have a YouTube channel. We make new videos every week." He smirked. "It saves us from doing any actual work."

I stared at him. YouTube... Ian and Anthony. A bell went off in my head.

"You're Smosh, aren't you?" I exclaimed. "I've seen a bunch of your videos."

Ian smiled. "That's us!" He opened his mouth to say something else, but at that moment, someone else walked into the room. He had curly reddish-blond hair, and he was still and slightly overweight.

"A new girl already?" He asked Ian, raising an eyebrow. "That was fast."

Ian rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Bianca, this is Corey, my other roommate. Corey, this is Bianca, our new neighbour."

"Yay, a pretty neighbour!" Corey cheered, and I blushed as Ian rolled his eyes again.

"I should probably go." I said shyly. "I have to do a bunch of grocery shopping. At the moment I have absolutely no food in my house.

"Do you want to come over here for supper?" Ian offered. "That way you won't have to cook on your first night here."

I hesitated for a moment. It was not in my nature to be trusting.

"Sure." I said firmly. Ian smiled.

"Cool. Say, six?"

I nodded. "See you then!"

Ian escorted me to the door. I waved as I crossed over to my house and stepped inside. I smiled to myself as I started to unpack. This was a good choice after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: It's a bit soon to post another chapter, but I just couldn't wait! As always, please review. I love to hear your inputs!)**

After several hours of unpacking and organizing, I decided had better get changed into something nicer for dinner. My clothes were streaked with grime, and my hair all tangled and gross.

It was just after five thirty, so I showered and dried my hair, letting it hang loose over my shoulders. I reapplied makeup and carefully reinserted my contacts, then put on a long fuchsia tank top that was almost a dress and black leggings. I put on on a pair of black strappy heels, but then decided they looked too formal and changed to my Converse boots. Man, I loved those boots. Even though I'd only had them for about a day.

By the time I had stopped fussing with my hair and makeup, it was just about six. Throwing a smile at my reflection, I stepped outside, locking the door behind me and tucking the key into my pocket. Crossing the lawn, I knocked on my neighbours' door. After a moment, it was opened by Ian. He smiled at me.

"Hey Bianca!" He greeted me, gesturing for me to come inside. "Just drop your shoes by the door."

As I pulled off my shoes, someone in another room yelled

"Who is it, Ian?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. We're having our new neighbour over for dinner!" Ian shouted as he stirred a simmering pot of spaghetti sauce on the stove.

A door at the end of the hallway opened and another man stepped out. I recognized him as Anthony. He stepped forward and shook my hand.

"I'm Bianca." I said.

He grinned at me. "Anthony. I like your hair."

I twirled a lock of turquoise around me finger self-consciously. "Thanks. I just dyed it today."

Anthony went and stood beside Ian, inspecting the food over his friend's shoulder.

"Mmm, spaghetti and meatballs." He said. "Where's Corey?"

"I killed him and made him into meatballs." Ian replied casually.

"Ooh, bonus." Anthony said appreciatively, eyeing the meatballs.

I giggled. "Can I help set the table or something?" I offered.

"Sure, I'll help you." Anthony said. He started counting plates and cutlery, and I carried them to the table. Just as I finished putting the heaping bowl of spaghetti in the centre of the table, the door opened and Corey walked in, holding a bulging grocery bag.

"I come bearing gifts of garlic bread and Parmesan!" He proclaimed, dropping the bag on the counter and pulling out a long package wrapped in tinfoil.

"What took you so long?" Anthony asked, unwrapping the garlic bread and slicing it.

"I stopped to talk to an old friend from high school." Corey said breezily. "Do you guys remember Sophie Dumont?"

"The girl you had a crush on for two years and never had the courage to ask out?" Ian asked snidely. Corey glared at him.

"Yes, her. We're going to go and get some lunch together sometime and catch up."

"Corey and Sophie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Ian sang.

I looked at Anthony quizzically as he sat down beside me. He smirked. "We have an unusual household."

I laughed. "Thanks, I gathered."

Ian and Corey sat down across from us, still bickering, and we started eating.

"So, Bianca, where are you from?" Ian asked. He was sitting across from me. I swallowed a big bite of garlic toast before I replied.

"I don't really want to talk about it." I said firmly. "I left as soon as I graduated and I am never going back."

The three guys exchanged quizzical looks, but thankfully let it go.

"So what are you going to do in Sacramento?" Anthony asked. "Are you going to university?"

"I'm taking a couple courses online, but mostly I'm just working and writing." I explained. "I'm an author. At least, I want to be."

"Cool." Corey said. "My aunt is an editor. I could arrange a meeting if you want."

I smiled at him gratefully. "That would be amazing."

Just then the phone rang. Ian picked it up and read the caller display. He rolled his eyes.

"It's my mom." He put the phone to his ear as he left.

I stood up and carried my plate to the sink.

"I should go." I said apologetically. "I have to finish unpacking before I go to bed."

Anthony nodded. "Thanks for coming over, Bianca. It was nice meeting you."

I smiled at him and Corey as I picked up my boots. No point putting them on to walk ten metres.

Back in my own house, I finished unpacking and made the bed. I went to bed early, but I couldn't sleep. I lay there for hours, then finally gave up. I don't know what was bothering me so much. I guess just the strangeness of a new house. I got up and put on my contacts. They made me feel somehow more secure, more like a person instead of a monster. Pulling on a dark blue sweater over my green tank top and faded green plaid pants, I slipped outside. The streetlamps bathed the street in an orange glow. The sky was clear, but I could only see one or two of the brightest stars. Staring up at the sky, I sat down on the damp grass and pulled my knees to my chest.

"Couldn't sleep either?" A voice said. I whirled around. Leaning against the garage door of the house beside me was a dark form.

"Ian?" I asked, surprised. He stepped forward out of the shadows and sat down beside me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I nodded, scrutinizing him. Maybe I was imagining things, but I thought his eyes looked a little red.

"What about you?" I asked softly. He hesitated.

"It's okay, you can tell me." I said soothingly.

"My girlfriend broke up with me last week." He burst out. "Melanie. I told everyone that it was no big deal, that we both agreed it would be better, but it wasn't like that." A strangled sob escaped from his mouth. I put my arm around his shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked. His eyes filled with tears.

"We were at the park. I loved her so much, but she had been acting weird around me for a while. She told me she wanted to break up." Ian was crying now, tears rolling down his face.

"She said that she was sick of being with a guy who always acted so childish, who never took things seriously, who didn't even have a real job." He went on. "But the thing is that it's all true! I don't have a job, I'm childish and immature, I have ADHD..." He tore savagely at a chunk of grass.

"It's not your fault." I said quietly. "It's not your fault that she couldn't accept who you are. That was cruel, what she said to you, but you have to remember that those things are who you are." I rubbed his back in slow, soothing circles. "You have to make their insults your strengths. They can't hurt you if there's nothing to hurt you with."

Ian nodded slowly, the tears drying up.

"What happened to you?" He asked quietly. "Wherever you came from, something happened, didn't it? They hurt you badly."

"I don't want to talk about it." I said tightly. I made to stand up, but Ian held me back.

"I'm sorry! I won't ask about it again." He said desperately. Reluctantly, I sat down again. Ian put an arm around my shoulders.

"Please don't tell anybody else." He pleaded. "Anthony broke up with Kalel a few months ago, and he's only just gotten over her. I don't want him to think it's a big deal to me."

I nodded. "All right. I won't tell them, but I think you should. You need someone to vent to, or you'll go insane." I helped him to his feet. He smiled slightly.

"I've got you for that, haven't I?" I smiled back, then went walked back to my own front door. I waved at Ian.

"Good night!"

He waved back from his own door. "Thank you, Bianca. You don't know how much you've helped me." I stepped inside and closed the door, and he disappeared from view.

I took out the contacts and fell into bed. I was asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Just so everyone knows, I'm changing the town where Bianca is from. I wanted to use a real town, but I realized that 900 is way too big for the setting in this story. The new town is Dukirk, population 200, which so far as I know doesn't exist. Also, I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I've been really busy and I had a bit of writer's block.)**

The next morning, just as I finished my breakfast, the doorbell rang. Going to open it, I was surprised to see Anthony. He grinned shyly.

"Morning, Bianca!" He said brightly. "I was wondering if I could show you around town today. If you're not busy."

I hesitated. I really should start looking for work. But it was tempting, the thought of taking a day just to hang out with my new friend. And anyway, I told myself, it would be good to know my way around.

I nodded and smiled. "Sure, that sounds great! Just let me get ready."

I was already wearing clothes and makeup, so I only took a minute to make sure my contacts hadn't slipped, run a hand through my sleek hair, and grab a light sweater.

I went back to where Anthony was leaning against the doorframe.

"Where do you want to go first?" He asked, straightening.

I shrugged. "You tell me."

"Let's go downtown." He decided. "We can take my car."

I nodded. "That would probably help, seeing as I have no means of transportation."

He chuckled as I followed him to where a small black car sat parked in his driveway. He opened the passenger door and motioned me inside with an elegant flourish. I sat down, closing the door behind me, and he walked around to the driver's seat and got in.

"Must be nice, not having to do anything all day." I teased.

Anthony grinned wryly as he pulled onto the empty street.

"It's not as easy as that. We spend hours thinking up new videos, writing them, filming them, and editing them."

I laughed. "At least you don't have to get up early and go to work or school."

"Ugh. School." He shuddered. "I haven't been to school for almost six years now."

I did the math. "So you're... twenty-four?"

He nodded. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen." I replied, looking out the window at the houses whizzing by.

He raised his eyebrows. "So, technically, you're not an adult yet."

I shook my head. "Nope."

His eyebrows raised even further. "And you're living on your own? Not going to university or anything? You're not from Sacramento. Why did you move here?"

I shrugged. "I've never lived in a big city before. It seemed exciting. And I just want to be a writer. I can't really afford to go to university, anyway."

"What do you write?" Anthony asked, eyes glued to the road.

"Mostly poetry." I replied.

"And what about your parents?" He enquired.

"They're dead." I said softly.

Anthony look wretched. Gently, he reached out and took hold of my hand, gripping it comfortingly.

"I'm so sorry." He murmured.

"It's all right." I said, taking comfort in the steady warmth of his hand. "My father left before I was born, and my mother found out he had died a few years later. My mother and I were never very close anyway."

"Do you have any siblings?" Anthony asked, still looking stricken. "Any aunts, uncles, cousins?"

I shook my head. "Not that I know of."

"It must be hard, to be so alone." He whispered.

I clenched my fists. "I wasn't always alone."

Anthony watched me, looking puzzled and a bit sad, then looked away as he pulled into a parking spot in front of a small restaurant.

"This restaurant is the best in all of California." He announced, too brightly. "They make the best pizza ever."

I examined the small but neat building. It was full, and there was a delicious smell wafting towards me.

"Early lunch?" I suggested.

Anthony nodded. "Definitely."

We went inside and Anthony ordered. As we waited, I asked

"Where are Ian and Corey?"

Anthony snorted. "Ian was working on the new Ian is Bored episode, and Corey never gets up before noon on his day off."

I giggled, then blurted out "Ian said you broke up with your girlfriend."

Anthony looked surprised, but not angry.

"Yeah, it was a few months ago. It was tough, but we're still friends. I'm over it." He grinned at me slyly. "Why? Wondering if I'm available?"

I ducked my head, blushing furiously. When I had regained my composure, I replied coolly

"Not at all. I just thought it must be hard."

Anthony shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. You know how it is."

"Not really." I muttered under my breath.

"Sorry, what was that?" Anthony said, peering at the counter to see if our pizza was ready.

"Nothing!" I said quickly. "Look, there's our pizza."

We stepped up to the counter. As Anthony paid, I noticed a sign that read 'HELP WANTED' in big red letters.

"Excuse me, could I have the information about the job opening?" I asked the man at the counter. "I'd like to apply."

He smiled at me and pulled out a sheaf of papers from under the counter. "Here you are. Hope to see you again."

I smiled back, then followed Anthony, who was heading towards the door.

I grabbed a five dollar bill out of my pocket and extended it to him. He waved it off.

"No, no. This is on me." I shook my head and tried to shove the money into his hand.

"I'm not taking it." He insisted. Finally I relented and tucked the bill back into my pocket.

"Thank you, Anthony." I said warmly, smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Anything for a friend."

As he said those words, I felt a warm, tingly feeling spread through me. Friends. I had friends.

**(A/N: Hope you liked it! I'll try and start posting more often, but no promises! ;) Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed. I love you all!)**


	5. Chapter 5

*Ian's POV*

After several gruelling hours of editing, Ian decided to go for a walk to the park. He strolled along, humming under his breath. As he rounded the corner and the park came into sight. Sitting on the grass was Anthony, eating a piece of pizza, and beside him was the unmistakeable brilliant blue hair of Bianca. She was smiling at Anthony, a drink balanced precariously on her lap.

Ian felt a twinge of jealousy, then checked himself sternly. He had no right to be jealous. Bianca was a friend and a neighbour, nothing more. Last night... but he refused to think about last night. He had been exhausted and half-asleep, and he could not account for the things he had let slip.

As he stood at the corner, uncertain of whether or not to turn back, Bianca noticed him. She waved, and Ian had no choice but to join them.

"Hey guys!" He said awkwardly. Anthony looked at him sourly. Bianca beamed at him, oblivious to the tension.

"Do you want some pizza?" She asked. "It's amazing."

Ian shook his head. "I already ate."

As he stood awkwardly, watching Anthony stare at Bianca, his phone rang. He pulled it out, grateful for the distraction, and saw that Mari was calling him.

He answered, surprised.

"Hey Mari, what's up?" He greeted her.

"I'm bored!" She yelled. Ian suppressed a grin.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" He enquired.

"I don't know." Mari grumbled. "Do you and Anthony wanna go see a movie?"

"Ooh, like a date?" Ian teased.

Mari snorted. "You wish, asshole."

"Sure." Ian chuckled. "I'll ask Anthony. Is it okay if our friend Bianca comes?"

"Yeah, I guess." Mari replied.

Ian turned to Anthony and Bianca, realizing as he took in the looks on their faces how odd the conversation must have sounded from their angle.

"Do you want to go see a movie with Mari?" He asked. "She's a friend of ours." He added for Bianca's benefit.

Anthony nodded. "Sounds like fun. What movies are on?"

"I saw an ad for some comedy movie in the paper." Bianca supplied. "It looks pretty good."

Ian held the phone back up to his ear.

"Sounds like a plan." He said. "Cool! Meet you at the Crest Theatre in an hour?" Mari asked.

Ian quickly calculated how long it would take to get there. "Sure. See you then." He agreed, then hung up.

"We have an hour." He told his friends.

Bianca stood up. "I should probably head home and have a shower." She smiled sweetly at Anthony. "Thanks for the pizza, Anthony."

"Do you want me to drive you back?" Anthony asked.

Bianca shook her head. "Thanks, but I think I'll walk. It's too nice a day to waste."

"I'll walk with you." Ian offered. Anthony looked annoyed, but grudgingly agreed.

Bianca flashed her beautiful smile at Ian, and they set off along the sidewalk.

Ian watched Anthony's car drive by.

"So how do you like Sacramento so far?" He asked. Bianca twirled around in a circle.

"It's amazing!" She laughed. "It's so big!"

Ian laughed with her. Her sweet, high laugh was contagious.

As they walked along together, a man about twenty walked by on the other side of the street. He was wobbling, and obviously drunk. He catcalled at Bianca, and she flinched, ducking her head and staring at the pavement. Ian was startled to see tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay." He said soothingly. "Just ignore him."

Bianca wiped away her tears away angrily. Ian saw that she was tracing a jagged white scar across the back of her neck. He touched it gently, and she flinched again.

"What-" He started.

Bianca interrupted him. "Broken beer bottle." She said shortly.

Ian was shocked speechless, but didn't press for details. Now that he looked, he noticed several small scars across her arms and neck. He didn't comment, but instead asked

"So what's your natural hair colour?"

Bianca hesitated. "I don't remember, it's been blue for so long." She joked finally.

Ian looked at her oddly. "I thought you just dyed it yesterday."

Bianca didn't answer, but she flushed darkly. It was cute, Ian thought, how her white skin showed even the slightest trace of a blush. He reached out and tucked back a strand of hair that had fallen across her face. Her blush deepened.

"I... I need to get back to my place." She stuttered. She hurried away, looking embarrassed.

Ian stared after her. It was strange how reluctant she was to talk about her past. Then he shrugged. Whatever the reason, it was no business of his.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating much lately :3 I've been really busy. So, there's a couple little changes: First, I'm adding a subtitle thingie. The title is still Ghost, but there is now a subtitle, Behind Blue Eyes. I spent pretty much the whole weekend listening to that song, and I realized it actually fits my story really well. Second, Bianca's coloured contacts are now blue, pretty much so that it goes better with the song. That's all! I'll try and update more often after this. Hope you like the new chapter! It's kind of a filler :P)**

*Bianca's POV*

I slammed the front door behind me, on the verge of tears. How could I be so stupid? I had let too much slip, to Ian and to Anthony. My shield, the bright hair and ordinary eyes I could hide behind, with which I could become another person, a person who was brave and outgoing and happy, had cracked. I had vowed that this would be a new life, but I couldn't seem to forget about my old one. I went over and turned on the radio, thinking that some music. Instead, I heard a song that I recognized instantly. It was Behind Blue Eyes by The Who. The tears cascaded down my cheeks as I listened to the familiar words.

_No one knows what it's like to be the bad_ _man, to be the sad man, behind blue eyes. No one knows what it's like to be hated, to be fated, to telling only lies._

I reached out and flicked off the radio. Going into the bathroom, I stripped down and stepped into the shower. The words continued unbidden through my head.

_No one bites back as hard on their anger, none of my pain and woe can show through. But my dreams they aren't as empty as my conscience seems to be._

The hot water mingled with my tears as I sobbed until no more tears came. I washed my face and dried myself off, dressing in a neon green tank top and acid washed skinny jeans, topped of course by my Converse boots. I only put on a little bit of makeup, and pulled my hair back into a simple ponytail. I smiled at my reflection and was gratified to see that I looked cheerful and happy.

By the time I stepped out the front door, a black leather purse slung over my shoulder, my shield was solid once more.

I knocked smartly on my neighbour's door, and it was answered almost at once by Ian. I looked at him levelly.

"I'm sorry about earlier." I apologized. "I just don't want to talk about it."

He nodded, but his brow was furrowed. "All right. Come in, Anthony's just getting changed."

I stepped inside after him, then stopped short and stared as I saw the huge mound of unopened mail piled on the floor.

Ian laughed. "Oh yeah, we were going to film a Mailtime, but we never got the chance. Do you want to film with us later?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

"Did you ask her about the other video?" Anthony asked, walking into the room.

Ian shook his head and turned to me again.

"One other thing. Could you be a fairy in one of our Smosh videos?"

I looked at him incredulously. "A fairy?" I repeated.

Anthony nodded vigorously. "Yeah, we're filming a If Fairy Tales were Real video, and your hair and skin tone would be perfect for a fairy."

I sighed. "I guess."

"Yay!" They cheered and high-fived each other.

I rolled my eyes and checked the time.

"We should probably go. Is Corey coming?"

Anthony shook his head as he grabbed his car keys from the table. "No, he has a date with Sophie." He waggled his eyebrows. "I'll drive. Let's go."

"Shotgun!" Ian yelled as we went outside.

"Not if I can help it!" I replied and sprinted to the passenger door. I jumped in and quickly locked the door before Ian reached me. He glared at me, and I stuck my tongue out.

"That's not fair!" He complained.

Anthony laughed as he got into the driver's seat.

"Tough luck, bitch."

Ian got into the back seat, grumbling, and we drove off. I chatted lightly with the two of them, and it seemed like only moments before we arrived at the theatre.

"There's Mari." Ian said, pointing to the front door, where a girl with black hair was waving at us. We walked over, and she smiled at me in a friendly way.

"You must be Bianca!" She exclaimed. "I love your hair. I'm Mari."

She held out her hand, and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you. I love your earrings." I complimented her. She beamed and fingered her pink feather earrings.

"Thanks, they're new." She said.

Ian and Anthony shared long-suffering looks. "Girls." They said in unison. Mari and I both giggled.

"C'mon, let's go inside." Mari said, leading the way.

Ten minutes later, we had tickets and snacks, and we were filing into the dark theatre. I wound up sitting between Anthony and Mari. The movie was alright, nothing amazing. Anthony kept making sarcastic comments under his breath, which were more funny than the actual movie.

Afterwards, we all decided to go out for an early supper. Once we had finished our burgers, which Mari insisted on paying for, she drove home, and I walked to Anthony's car with him and Ian. When we got back, Ian said goodbye to me and went to finish editing. Anthony walked to my front door with me.

"Um... Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked me nervously.

I smiled slightly. "You already are."

He didn't smile back, but instead sat on my front yard. I sat down beside him. He ran a hand through his hair awkwardly.

"Well... It's just..." He stuttered.

I looked at him encouragingly. "Well, what is it?"

He looked away. "We should get you a fairy costume tomorrow." He said, standing up abruptly.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He hurried off. I watched him go, mystified. _What was that all about?_ I wondered as I went back into my own house.

I spent the rest of the evening watching YouTube videos and dicking around on my crappy laptop. Anthony had kindly given me their wifi password. At 9 o'clock, I got into my PJs and read for a couple hours, until exhaustion pulled my eyelids shut.

**(A/N: Please please review! I'm kind of a grammar nazi, so if you see a mistake, or just something that doesn't make sense, please tell me. Thank you all so much for reading!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: I keep meaning to put this in and forgetting, so here it is: I have absolutely nothing against either Melanie or Kalel. They seem like really amazing people and I think that Melanie and Ian/ Kalel and Anthony make really cute couples. However, I needed Ian and Anthony single, so for the purposes of this story I had to make them... well... bitches. Sorry about that :3)**  
The next day, I went next door to film Mailtime with Smosh. When I got there, Ian and Anthony had just started opening mail.

"What are you doing here?" Ian asked, pretending to be disgusted. I sat down between him and Anthony. "You invited me, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Ian said, smiling brightly. "Guys, this is our neighbour Bianca. Yes, that is her natural hair colour."

"She's half mermaid." Anthony whispered confidentially. I froze in the act of opening an envelope.

"You weren't supposed to tell them!" I whisper-shouted.

"Since you're part fish, does that mean you don't have a vagina?" Ian mused. I looked at him sharply.

"And you care why?"

"Score one for Bianca!" Anthony yelled. I went back to opening the letter.

"To whom it may concern," I read, "Anthony is really hot. Ian is really weird-looking."

"Hey! That's bullying!" Ian yelled.

"It ain't an insult if it's a fact." I said smugly.

"And it's score two for Bianca." Anthony commented.

"Well... well... you're ugly!" Ian retorted petulantly.

I rolled my eyes. "Real mature, Ian."

"You're mature." He countered.

"Why thank you." I smiled, grabbing another letter from the pile.

"Damn." Ian muttered, then jumped back, looking disgusted, as he opened an envelope and a lock of hair fell out. "Ewww! It's all greasy."

Anthony and I both fell over laughing.

I unfolded a drawing of Ian and Anthony kissing and burst out laughing.

"Guys, stop sending us this stuff. Come on." Anthony said, looking a bit upset as he saw the picture.

I waggled my eyebrows. "I think it's pretty hot."

Ian snorted. "And you say I'm immature."

I opened another envelope, and out fell a stack of pokemon cards. I looked over them and snorted.

"Why would you make a pokemon that looks like a vanilla ice cream cone?" I wondered aloud.

"Because ice cream is delicious, obviously." Anthony replied in a girly voice.

Ian stared at the piece of paper he had just unfolded. It showed two girls labelled as Ian and Anthony.

"We look the girls that are always gossiping and stuff." He said. "Y'know what I mean?"

"Ohmigod , did you see what she was wearing?" I said in a gossipy voice. "And did you see what _he_ was wearing?

"OMG. Totes. So last season! And I heard they went for a walk together. Scandalous!" Anthony joined in.

We continued opening mail for about half an hour, then I realized I needed to get down to the pizzeria to hand in my application.

"See you later, guys!" I said as I pulled on my shoes.

"Do you want a ride?" Ian asked. "I'm going past there anyway."

"Sure!" I replied cheerfully, and followed him outside. I thought I saw a hint of sadness in Anthony's face as I closed the door behind me.

**(A/N: Sorry it's so short :3 this is just a filler so I had trouble with it. I'll try and update more often, though.)**


	8. Chapter 8

*Anthony's POV*

Anthony felt like punching himself as Bianca shut the door behind her. He could hear her beautiful laugh as Ian said something Anthony couldn't make out. He groaned, flopping onto the couch and burying his face into the familiar-smelling fabric.

"Why can't I just tell her?" He asked himself quietly. "Why won't she see how much I love her?"

No other girl had had this effect on him before. Usually, he was flirty and confident, but around Bianca he felt shy and flustered.

Reaching out and picking the camera off the floor, he turned it on and watched the footage they had just shot, staring at Bianca's face. As he lay transfixed by her gorgeous smile, the door was flung open, and Corey walked in, looking happy. He stopped short when he saw Anthony.

"Are you all right, dude?" He asked, looking worried.

Anthony raised his head dejectedly. "Yeah, I guess." He muttered.

Corey looked at him sharply. "This is about Bianca, isn't it?"

Anthony flushed darkly. "Of course not. Why would you think that?"

Corey ticked off the points on his fingers. "First, you couldn't stop staring at her when she had dinner with us. Second, you were saying her name in your sleep. Third, I saw her drive off with Ian and you're looking all depressed now. Fourth, You paused the video at a shot of her face." He raised an eyebrow. "Need I continue?"

"Fine, I admit it, I like her." Anthony grumbled. "So what?"

"So you need to ask her out soon." Corey opined. "If you ask me, you're getting pretty damn close to getting put in the friend zone."

"But what if she turns me down?" Anthony asked, sitting up and looking at Corey. "I've haven't known her for very long."

"With that excuse, you could put it off forever." His friend reasoned. "Just tell her how you feel. Be honest."

Anthony mulled it over. "I guess so," he conceded. "I'll talk to her when she gets back."

Then he changed the subject. "So how was your date with Sophie?"

It was Corey's turn to blush. "It wasn't a date. It was nice, though. We're going to get coffee tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, sure it wasn't a date." Anthony scoffed. Corey punched his shoulder good-naturedly.

"Asshole. C'mon, we need to do some cleaning. This place is a mess."

"Yes, Mom." Anthony replied under his breath.

Corey put his hands on his hips. "Don't you speak to me like that, you little ragamuffin." He said in a high-pitched voice.

They both laughed as they set about tidying up.

*Bianca's POV*

After I dropped off the application, I decided to accompany Ian, since I had no way home.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"To talk to the studio guy about our new video." He replied.

"The one that I'm supposed to be a fairy in?" I asked.

Ian nodded. "That's the one."

"I love how you get me to play a part without even asking if I can act." I laughed.

"Well, can you?" Ian questioned, smiling.

I remembered all the times that people had taunted me, that I had held my tears and anger in check and feigned deafness. I remembered lying to my mother, telling her that the bruise on my face was from falling on the sidewalk, when in reality, they came from a senior at my school punching me because I accidentally ran into him.

"Yeah." I said faintly. "Yeah, I can act."

Ian glanced sideways at me, and his eyes narrowed. "Are you all right? You don't look so good."

I pulled myself together, composing myself as I was so used to doing, hiding my feelings from the world.

"I'm just a bit tired." I said cheerfully. "So tell me more about the video."

**(A/N: I feel like my chapters are getting shorter and shorter every time :P don't worry, the next couple of chapters will be longer and more interesting.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: Hey guys, I have been super busy, sorry I haven't been updating. I have so much stuff to do, what with exams, soccer, band, choir, working on my other story, and of course ass-loads of homework :P Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, I'm trying to make it more interesting, since the last couple have just been fillers. Enjoy! Or don't, your choice :D )**

When I got back from the studio with Ian, after spending nearly an hour looking at costumes and props while Ian talked to the film crew, Corey and Anthony were just finishing cleaning the living room.

Anthony looked up as I walked in and smiled nervously. I smiled back, wondering what was up.

Corey looked between us shrewdly.

"I think I'm going to go put some burgers on the grill. It's starting to get hot, we should eat outside tonight. Ian, c'mon and help me."

"But we need to work on the script!" Ian protested. Then, as he looked at Anthony, something seemed to dawn on him.

He stepped forward and murmured something in Anthony's ear. Anthony just nodded, and Ian's face fell. He whispered something else, then clapped Anthony on the shoulder and said,

"All right, let's go. I think there's some hot dogs in the freezer too."

He followed Corey out the side door into the garage.

Anthony turned to me, grinning like an idiot. He sat down on the couch and patted the cushion beside him. I sat down and looked at him, bewildered. A small knot of apprehension was forming in my stomach.

He put a hand in his pocket and pulled out a small velvet package that fit perfectly in my palm as he wrapped my hand around it. With both his hands he enveloped mine.

I stared at him, blushing furiously.

"Bianca, I know that I've only known you a few days." He started hesitantly. "But in those days I think I've learned a lot about you." He squeezed my hand tighter. "You are an amazing person. You're funny, smart, quirky, friendly... you're beautiful."

I opened the package. Inside it was a gorgeous necklace, a small gem the same colour as my hair set on a delicate silver chain.

I gasped, and Anthony lifted it up and carefully did up the clasp around my neck.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked hopefully.

I just stared at him. Finally I managed to say,

"But... I... I don't..."

He lifted a hand and stroked the line of my jawbone. I shivered involuntarily.

"Bianca, I... I think I love you." He looked down, embarrassed. "I've never told that to a girl before without dating her for months, but it's true."

I stared at him, his cheeks stained pink, his hair in his beautiful brown eyes. I'd never really thought about it, but Anthony was really handsome. I imagined what it would be like to date Anthony, to hold his hand, to stay up late talking to him, to kiss him goodnight.

I cared about him a lot, but was it really in that way?

Anthony was talking again, and I listened, mind whirling frantically, as he finished with

"I loved you from the first time I saw you, with your bright turquoise hair and your gorgeous blue eyes that I could get lost in forever."

I recoiled as something snapped within me.

"But you've never even seen me." I whispered, and pulling the necklace from my neck and throwing it at him, I ran out the front door, not even bothering to grab my boots on the way out. I saw Anthony's face, confused and horrified, as I ran past the window and into my own house.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes! The tie is finally broken! I can write a new chapter! So, the results of my poll were... well, I won't tell you. You'll figure it out pretty soon. Enjoy, lovelies. **

*Ian's POV*

Ian had just come in through the back door when the front door slammed shut. He caught a glimpse of Bianca running past the window. She was sobbing almost hysterically.

He whirled on Anthony, who was sitting on the couch, looking shocked, a turquoise necklace dangling from his still fingers.

"What the hell did you do?" Ian yelled angrily. Anthony barely moved.

"I don't know." He murmured hoarsely. "I really don't know."

And that was the only sense Ian could get out of him.

He stalked away, simmering with rage, and went over to Bianca's house. He knocked, first softly then more loudly, but there was no reply. Tentatively, Ian tried the handle. The door opened noiselessly. He stepped inside.

Bianca's house was incredibly neat. The posters on the wall were perfectly straight and aligned, the floor almost sparkled, and there was a bookshelf lined with books organized alphabetically.

"Talk about OCD." Ian muttered as he walked through the living room. He could hear muffled sobs coming from down the hall. He walked to the door from behind which the sounds were coming. The door was slightly ajar, and he pushed it open.

It was Bianca's bedroom, and there she was, sprawled on the bed, her face buried in the pillow.

She looked up as Ian stepped towards her.

"What do you want?" She asked tearily.

Ian sat down on the edge of the worn blue quilt.

"What's the matter?" He said gently. Bianca rubbed her eyes.

"You wouldn't understand." She sniffed.

Ian put a hand on her arm, and she stiffened, watching him warily.

"Explain it, and I'll see for myself." Ian insisted.

Bianca looked at him scrutinizingly, then propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him.

"Have you ever... tried to hide who you are from someone?" She asked tentatively.

Ian's brows furrowed as he replied,

"Like... your personality?"

"No, I mean the real you. Who you are, not just how you act."

"Not... really, but I think I know what you mean." Ian said slowly.

Bianca twirled a strand of turquoise hair between her fingers.

"Tell me, can you see my natural hair colour?" She asked suddenly.

Ian leaned forward and examined her scalp. He could see the faintest trace of undyed hair beneath the blue.

"Is it bleached blonde?" He asked, puzzled. Surely it was just the light, but her hair looked... almost white.

Bianca didn't answer. She was still twirling her hair absently. She seemed calmer, although tears were still dripping down her cheeks.

"I never... I never wanted to lose the real me. I just wanted people to see it." She murmured. "But I feel it slipping away. It would be so easy to just let it go."

Ian felt confused. "But what does this have to do with Anthony? What did he do?"

Bianca looked slightly guilty. "Is he... all right?" She asked.

"He's just shocked. But you're the one I'm worried about. What happened?" Ian said impatiently.

"He asked me out." Bianca said faintly. "And he gave me a necklace. It was beautiful, really."

Ian remembered the turquoise gem on the thin silver chain that Anthony had been holding when he saw him and nodded.

Bianca looked down at her pillow, soaked with tears. "And he said... he said that he loved me the first time he saw me. And that I had beautiful eyes."

"What's so bad about that?" Ian wondered, mystified.

Bianca lifted her tearstained face.

"Because he doesn't even know what colour my eyes are!" She cried. "He said I had 'gorgeous blue eyes.' _Blue!"_

Ian felt more lost than ever, but he didn't say that her eyes _were_ blue.

Bianca read his expression and sighed. "I'm sorry, Ian, to drag you into this. I know this is weird, but I just can't tell you everything. It's too hard."

"Bianca, Anthony has always been the same way around girls." He said, deciding to stick to topics he actually understood. "He falls fast, and he falls hard, but he gets over it. It may be awkward at first, but I think you two can eventually become good friends. That's what happened with him and Kalel." He sighed. "They had a pretty calm breakup, though."

"It doesn't really matter." Bianca said, her voice becoming eerily composed. "I'm leaving."

Ian looked at her in alarm. "You're what?"

"I'm leaving." Bianca repeated. "It isn't working like this."

Ian stood up. "There's no need to talk like that. Get up and wash your face, and then I'll make you some lunch." He said firmly.

Bianca allowed herself to be led to the bathroom. In the hallway, she stumbled. Ian caught her in his arms, and then suddenly, he was never quite sure how, he was kissing her. Her lips were soft, and they tasted like salt. The kiss was gentle and unassuming.

Ian pulled back first. Bianca just looked surprised, and Ian felt a rush of anxiety. He shouldn't have done that. Why on earth had he kissed her right after she had rejected Anthony? But that didn't stop him from wanting to kiss her again.

Bianca opened her mouth to speak, and Ian braced himself for the worst.

**Ooh, cliffie! Hope you enjoy! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

*Bianca's POV*

I stared at Ian, dumbstruck. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. Ian wouldn't meet my eyes. He looked nervous

"Sorry." He mumbled. "I'm sorry."

I regained my voice. "You don't need to apologize."

He met my gaze. "You mean..."

I put my arms around him and hugged him tightly, propping my chin against his chest and looking up into his blue, blue eyes. "I think I love you, Ian." I declared shyly.

Ian smiled, and, craning his neck, pecked me on the lips. A warm current passed through my body. I shifted my hands to up around his neck and pulled him towards me.

This kiss was more intense. His mouth was warm against mine, and I pressed closer to him as his tongue flicked across my lips. His fingers roamed across my hips, caressing the line of exposed skin between my shirt and jeans.

I leaned my forehead on his, and I felt him smile against my lips.

"I love you too, Bianca." He said softly.

Then, taking me by surprise, he lifted me up, bridal-style, and carried me to my bedroom. I giggled as he set me down gently and tucked the quilt over me. I patted the bed beside me, and he burrowed under the covers. I was grinning like an idiot as he pulled me towards him and kissed me.

"You should get some sleep." He whispered. "I'll still be here when you wake up."

"I thought you were going to make me some lunch." I said archly. He snorted.

"I think a nap would be more beneficial at the moment." He responded.

I snuggled gratefully into his arms, and fell asleep to the soothing beat of his heart.

*Anthony's POV*

After a while, Anthony called Mari. She was his best female friend, and he often went to her for advice.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked when she picked up. He spilled out the whole story, Mari listening patiently. When he was done, she sighed.

"Anthony, I can't explain why she did that, but there's one thing you need to think about. Do you really love Bianca?"

"Of course I-" He started, but Mari cut him off.

"Anthony, think about it. You've done the same thing with a lot of girls, Kalel included. You think you're in love with them, but when the time comes, you realize you don't really love them in that way. Usually, you end up really good friends. So now tell me- do you really love Bianca?"

Anthony thought hard, taking her words to heart. "I guess not." He admitted.

Mari sounded satisfied. "Good. Anyways, have you seen the way Ian looks at her?"

Anthony was surprised, but then he thought back, and remembered Ian looking at Bianca tenderly, and his fierce protectiveness as he had yelled at Anthony not very long ago.

"Well, I feel like a douche now." He said heavily. "I was too wrapped up in my own stuff to even notice."

"Take my advice, and tomorrow, when she's feeling calmer, go over and talk to Bianca. Tell her that you didn't mean to hurt her feelings, and that you just want to be friends." Mari counselled.

Anthony thanked her warmly, then hung up. He looked thoughtfully at the necklace on the coffee tabled, then placed it carefully back into its packaging and put it in his room.

Then he went to the computer and started typing out the script for the Smosh 'If Fairy Tales were Real' video.

**Hey guys, so I know this is pretty short, but I really like it and I hope you do too. Should Anthony get together with Mari? You tell me! Bye, lovelies, and DFTBA!**


	12. Chapter 12

*Bianca's POV*

I woke up with my eyes itchy and dry, having left my contacts in while I was asleep. Carefully, so as not to wake Ian, I got up and went to the bathroom. Wincing, I took out the contacts and splashed my eyes with warm water. I caught a glance of my reflection in the mirror as I dried my face, and felt a rush of guilt.

I loved Ian, I really did, but could I find the courage to tell him the whole truth? Earlier, distraught, I had just babbled away, trying not to give everything away but unable to stop the hysterical words.

Did Ian really love me? Did Anthony? I had no idea, but I knew one thing- if I was going to have a relationship with Ian, he needed to know the truth. If not, then I would have to leave, and make it easier for everyone. But to be honest, I didn't want to leave. I had only lived here for a few days, but I already loved so much. I loved my house, and the posters that I had bought, and the little garden outside my window. I loved my new job at the pizzeria, where everyone was friendly and the kitchen smelled delicious and my boss gave me bonuses for helping unload shipments. I loved sitting in my neighbours' house, listening to them tease one another. I loved hanging out with Mari, and going to the movies without people shoving me and spilling my food because of my looks.

I was sick and tired of running away from everything. I like how I looked. I liked my eyes and my hair, and I sure as hell wasn't going to hide them anymore.

Maybe. If I could find the bravery to do it.

I sighed and turned away from the mirror, heading towards my bedroom. Ian was still asleep, his hair untidy and his arms around one of my pillows. I sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over him, shaking him gently.

"Ian, wake up! I'm gonna make some lunch." I said. Ian stirred, then opened his gorgeous blue eyes.

And jumped back, hitting his head against the wall. He swore, rubbing his head, staring at me.

I stood up quickly, startled. What-? Then I realized what was wrong.

I had forgotten to put my contacts back in.

**Short chapter :P sorry guys. But there will be a new one up really soon, pinky swear. I know I say that a lot, but I actually will do it this time. Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye.**


	13. Chapter 13

*Ian's POV*

"Your... your eyes..." I stuttered. Bianca looked stricken. All the colour had drained from her face. She didn't say anything.

Suddenly, something clicked in my head. On one wall there was a band poster. It depicted a creepy drawing of a white bird in a top hat. It had bright red eyes. Slowly, I shifted my gaze upward and read the title of the artist.

Doctor Albino.

Albino.

White skin, white hair, red eyes.

White skin. Check.

White hair. I remembered the roots of Bianca's hair, too pale to be blond. Check.

Red eyes. Check, check and check.

I turned to Bianca. Her garnet eyes were on the poster, but as I looked at her she turned and looked straight into my eyes.

"You're an albino." My voice was oddly calm in the raging sea of my thoughts.

Bianca nodded slowly. I stood up and faced her. My hands were shaking.

*Mari's POV*

Mari sighed as she put down her phone.

"Why can't he see that I love him?" She cried angrily.

"Maybe you should tell him!" Her friend Sam called from another room.

Mari clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Yeah, I can hear you." Sam commented. "You haven't noticed the way he looks at you." She came into the room and sat down on Mari's bed.

Mari sat down beside her. "He doesn't look at me any way." She muttered.

Sam snorted. "Whatever."

Mari ignored her, and, going to her desk, opened her laptop and logged on. She opened her email, then froze.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked.

"I just realized something." Mari breathed. "You remember Dylan Arychuk?"

Sam thought about it. "That guy who had to move to some tiny little town in NorCal?"

Mari nodded. "I still keep in touch with him. He moved to LA after a month or so, but I remember he sent me this email about Dukirk, the town. He said everyone was totally insane, and there was this one girl that they all hated. He never met her, but everyone told him that she was a witch and a freak and he should keep away from her. I think her name was Bianca. Bianca Green- something or other."

"Isn't that the name of Ian and Anthony's new neighbour?" Sam asked, interested.

Mari nodded again. "I have a hunch they're the same person. It would explain a lot about why Bianca seems so scared and reluctant to talk about her past. I deleted the email, but I know Anthony got it, because he mentioned it to me, and I know for a fact that he never deletes anything."

"Well, call him!" Sam urged.

Mari complied. Anthony answered on the second ring.

"What?" He asked peevishly.

"Anthony, get over here right away. Bring your laptop."

"But what-" Anthony started.

"NOW." Mari interrupted, and hung up.

"This is getting exciting." Sam said happily.


	14. Chapter 14

**Omg I'm sorry! I meant to upload a new chapter but I got home like two days before school started and everything was all rushed and then I forgot! Hope you like this one, though **

*Mari's POV*

When Anthony got to Mari's house, his laptop tucked under his arm, she ushered him into her bedroom. Then she and Sam filled him in on what they had discovered. At their instruction, he opened his email and found the message from Dylan. He passed the laptop to Mari, who squealed with excitement.

"I was right!" She said smugly. "Bianca Greenhill." She continued reading the email, then suddenly her face turned white.

"Oh. My. God." She breathed.

"What is it?" Anthony and Sam asked together.

Mari turned the laptop towards them, pointing at a short paragraph halfway through the message.

_This girl Bianca, she's an albino. And not just blond hair and pale eyes, this is the real shit. White hair, blood-red eyes, white skin. The real deal, and an orphan to boot. Thing is, everyone in Dukirk is really superstitious. They all treat her like dirt, and call her witch and ghost. I feel awful, but there's nothing I can do. I've tried to talk to her, but she's afraid of everyone. This town is fucked up, man. I want out._

The three friends looked at each other, eyes wide.

"It all makes sense." Anthony murmured. He stood up and started pacing the length of the room, thinking aloud.

"She told me she's nineteen, so she must have left after she graduated. She dyed her hair and bought the house next to ours. It also explained why she seemed so fragile. Like if you pushed her she'd crack."

"What about her eyes?" Mari asked.

"Coloured contacts." Sam cut in. "You can buy them almost anywhere now."

Anthony nodded. "Hence her weird reaction when I said she had beautiful eyes."

Mari groaned. "You didn't. Really, Anthony? That is so corny."

"But effective. Usually." He countered, throwing her a wink.

Mari blushed despite herself.

"Well, now what?" She asked, quickly changing the subject. "Should we tell her that we know, or what?"

Anthony looked pensive. "For now, I think we should just wait and see how things play out. Ian went to talk to her, and when I really think about it, I think he liked her."

He groaned. "I feel like such an asshole."

"All's well that ends well." Sam said philosophically as she stood up. "Guys, I gotta go, I'm gonna be late for work. Call me later, k?" Mari nodded, and Sam left.

They heard the front door click shut. Suddenly Mari realized that she and Anthony were sitting beside each other on her bed, their legs almost touching. Sam had closed the bedroom door behind her.

Mari blushed, which only made it more awkward.

"Do you really think it's corny?" Anthony asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"The eye thing?" Mari considered it. "I dunno. Like you said, it usually does work."

"Well then," Anthony looked at her, his brown eyes sparkling dangerously. "You have beautiful eyes."

Mari snorted, though her heart was racing. "Isn't it a bit soon? You just confessed your love to another girl."

"That was different. It was in the rush of the moment, because I had only known her for a week and I really did think I loved her." Anthony said defensively.

Then he smiled, just for her.


End file.
